Kurama X Reader
by Temari323
Summary: Series of Kurama X Reader One-shots for anyone to enjoy! May post other characters later on! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Kurama X Reader

**Disclaimer:** I (Unfortunately) Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Kurama or the song.

**Song:** Come Down to Me by Saving Jane.

I hope you enjoy it and will **REVIEW!**(:

* * *

"Did you get my paper yet Mr. Minamino? I sent it last night. I'm sure you'll be surprised at my work!"

Teal colored eyes met glorious emerald ones. The owner of the said emerald eyes only smiled giving a brief nod at the young woman standing in front of him, before once more peering down at his stack of papers upon his desk. The girl gave a light love sick sigh before spinning around on her heels and walking back toward her small brown desk, a pink hue staining her cheeks, once more taking a seat directly beside you. She hummed gently, a small smile plastered upon her pale lips.

_Words fall out of my mouth_

_And I can't seem to chase what I'm saying_

_Everybody wants your time_

You however rolled your (color) eyes in disgust, diverting your gaze back at your half written assignment. Women; sometimes you didn't even understand your own gender. How they simply pranced around him all googly-eyed, swooning and acting foolish all for the affection of the young Environmental Science professor, the handsome, Shuichi Minamino. It sickened you to know end as these women belittled themselves all for a chance to take a 'roll in the sack' with the handsome instructor... Luckily- you weren't ever one of those girls.

_I'm just dreaming out loud,_

_I can't have you for mine and I know it_

A small sigh escaped your light pink lips and you rolled your head to the left side, staring aimlessly out the steamed-coated window. You watched as the rain poured heavily from dark thunder clouds that loomed over the building; blanketing most of the whole city is a mysterious shade of gray. Of course, the rain had never been a bad thing and you yourself had never had a reason to fear it, you just wished, today of all days the rain would subside quickly.

_I just wanna watch you shine._

You were mentally ready to kill yourself from the boredom. You glanced up at the clock; twenty more minutes until the final bell, twenty more minutes until you could hop on that train that took you home every Monday to Friday. Twenty more minutes until you could get out of his presence and not see him for another sixteen hours.. No, you didn't hate the guy, on the contrary you were head over heals for the man, I mean you would of had to be homosexual to not be.. scratch that, even a lesbian could fall head over heals for him- and that's why you couldn't stand being around him.

_Tripping up on my tongue,_

_It's all over my face and I'm racing_

_Gotta get away from you_

You mused slightly to yourself, knowing full well that you wouldn't be able to finish your paper within those short twenty minutes, so you gave up on it and instead used your time to draw hearts upon your (Fav. color) binder. Your mind began to fog over while your eyes grew distant. You could feel your mind slip and wonder to places you knew it shouldn't be...

Shuichi; even his name sounded like perfection to you. He was smart, handsome and had such gentle jade eyes, there was no wonder why almost every girl he taught would fall for the crimson haired man. Even at that young age of twenty-eight, he was the dream guy, the prince among the poorest of peasants, the star of every girl's hot dreams and you.. well..

_Burning all the way home,_

_Try to put it to bed but it chases_

Well, you weren't ugly by any means but you didn't want to call yourself pretty either. You didn't have any special talents or traits, you couldn't run a marathon or play the trombone, you couldn't light things on fire with your mind or talk to ghosts, you were.. plain. Just a simple, average girl, why would he even bother with someone such as yourself? You thought that it would be nothing more then a disgrace to be on the arm of a man such as him.

_Every little thing I do_

Suddenly a loud ringing sound emanated throughout the whole university, indicating that class was done and the day was over. You sighed happily and picked up your charcoal-color book bag up from the ground, placing it upon your desk. You dropped some scatter papers inside along with your binder and a tube of light pink lip-gloss, before slinging the book bag over your shoulder and standing up. By this point in time everyone else had already made they're way out of the classroom, leaving you alone with Shuichi, which suited you just fine- you were occasionally the last one anyway.

With a toss of your (color) hair, you made your way to the classroom door.

"Have a good evening Mr. Minamino." You said softly, not bothering to turn around to look at him.

You were just about ready to start making your way down the hallway before a gentle hand grabbed your small shoulder, stopping you in your tracks. Surprised by this unique actions, you blinked, a little startled at the sudden feel of warmth upon your shoulder. You could feel a small hint of heat creep up your flawless neck and toward your cheeks, pushing the feeling back down you heard his perfect voice speak to you:

"Excuse me (Name), may I talk to you for a minute?"

_When the light falls on your face,_

_Don't let it change you_

Turning around on the heel of your black shoes, you were met with warm green eyes- much closer to you than what you expected. Not that you were complaining bit slightly upon your inner cheeks, trying hard to control a blush, that once again threatened it's way to your face but this time you were failing quite miserably. You gave a light nod in reply, favoring to stare at the top of his red head than to look him in the eye.

"Well, I was noticing lately that your recent work has been a little lacklustered." He stated, his voice full of concern. "Is there something wrong (Name)?"

You blinked, being taken back by the sudden question, but none the less you gave a small smile. "Well, I guess I've been a little tired lately, nothing to worry about!" You lied, waving your hand in a careless manner in front of your face. In truth it was hard to focus when all you could think about was...him. You had no idea what was going on, it only started off as a simple crush at the beginning but lately, your crush had intensified into something much more. Something much stronger. You yearned for him, you needed him like some kind of drug, he was your addiction and it was quite a painful one; having him so close but knowing you could never touch him, like some beautiful wild animal. It hurt.

_When the stars get in your eyes,_

_Don't let them blind you._

Your heart gave a painful beat within your chest and with that you turned your back to the red-headed man before, tearing your eyes away from him. You had to leave. You had to get out of there. In all honesty, you didn't know just how much more you could take. Pulling your shoulder back the slightest, his large hand fell from your shoulder in one swift motion. You took a step back and turned on your heel once again to face away from him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Minamino, I have to go before my train leaves." You felt your mouth become oddly dry and you took a step into the hallway. "Goodbye." You fixed the strap of your book-bag upon your shoulder before taking off down the hall, trying to put as much distances as you could between you and your professor.

A frown rolled across Shuichi's lips while he watched you turn the corner towards the stairway.

"(Name). . ."

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

* * *

_Rain.._

It drenched your (color) hair, soaked your uniform and made little goose bumps appear upon your (skin color) arms. The howling wind blew through your clothing, chilling you almost to the bone. What a horrible first day of spring this was. The wish of the rain stopping was obviously ignored. A gentle sigh fell from your mouth while you ducked into the subway terminal, trotting down the stairs.

"Excuse me miss, when will the train to Hana Drive be here?" You asked a teller.

_And I love it all_

_Every line, and every scar_

The teller batted her aqua blue eyes in your direction before looking down at her charts she had scattered upon her small wooden desk. Her golden hair fell around her face, framing her pale cheeks. She gently ran a slender finger to her glasses that lay upon the bridge of her nose, pushing them up closer to her eyes. Looking back at you then back at the paper you were slightly afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh dear honey, you must of just missed it. The next one won't be for another hour." She looked up to you, smiling softly. "Think you can wait?"

'Great.. just fucking great..' You thought to yourself angrily.

"No that's fine, I'll just grab a cab or something." With that you bid the teller a fare-well and made your way out of the station.

The cool wind nipped at your exposed legs, blowing through your black uniform skirt as the rain soaked your face and your (color) hair. You brought up one of your arms and held it in front of your face, using it as a wind breaker.

"I should of brought a umbrella." You muttered, musing to yourself. You placed your book-bag on top of your head, trying your best to protect it from the ice-cold liquid barreling down from the angry sky. You gazed around, looking frantically for a place you could hide out in until the rain died down a bit, at least till the next train arrived.

_And I wish that I could make you see_

_This is where you ought to be,_

_Come down to me._

* * *

Shuichi sighed softly as he finished correcting the last assignment of the day. He glanced out of the window, the rain continuing to run down the steamed glass while the wind made the window heave in and out every now and then with a soft screeching sound. The weather sure took a turn for the worse within that past hour since you left and he couldn't help but wonder if you got home okay.

'She should be home by now.' He thought to himself, shifting his gaze to your desk within the back of the room.

Emerald orbs fell upon a little warn black book that lay upon the top of your desk.

"Hm.." Curiously, Shuichi stood up and made his way over to were you would sit, picking up the little leather book within his pale hand. A hint of wonder flicked through his green eyes while he opened up the tiny book.

* * *

_'Ah!.. My Diary!?'_

Your (color) eyes widen in horror while you tore through your book-bag, throwing loose paper everywhere all over the lobby floor of the hotel you sunk into for shelter. You tipped your book-bag upside down, hoping that your little black diary would fall out and onto the cobble-stone, but it didn't. Instead only your lip gloss, a half eaten cookie and a few pencils fell onto the floor. You cried out in frustration, pulling at your (long/short) hair.

"No..No..NO!"

You were to busy going insane to notice that some idling people by the reception desk turned their heads in your direction, staring at you as they exchanged some whispers.

Suddenly you stopped what you were doing, your face draining of all color, finally realizing where your diary was.

_Spell it out in a song,_

_Bet you never catch on to my weakness_

"..God help me..."

Rapidly, you threw your stuff into your book-bag, taken off out of the hotel and spun yourself around in the direction of the university, hoping you could make it there before the next train would arrive.

_I'm singing every word for you._

Your mind was in lock-down mode as you dashed up the sidewalk, flying over potholes and cracks in the pavement, the rain beating at your already drenched body. You made it to the intersection, even though the sign for no crossing was flashing, there wasn't a car insight and so you pressed on word, proceeding to cross the street.

Halfway in the middle of the road a sudden sound came to your ears and you shot your head up, staring in the direction it was coming from. Unable to move, eyes met headlights as a bright silver car swung the corner, heading towards the intersection at a (you were sure) illegal speed.

_Here I'm thinking I'm sly_

_Then you're catching my eye_

Your eyes widen. You tried to move, tried to run away but it felt like your legs were glued to the tarmac. Your mind turned to mush while you stared into the headlights, like a deer, you were mesmerized. Your brain could barely registered the sound of the car slamming on it's breaks, and you braced yourself for the pain of impact, fusing your eyelids together while you clenched your teeth.

But the pain never came.. instead the car swerve slightly before stopping only mere inches from your body, leaving skid marks in it's wake.

"...Am I dead?" You muttered to yourself, cracking open your eyes slowly.

"(Name)!? Are you alright!?"

_and just maybe _

_You're thinking what I'm thinking too_

You gasped upon hearing a voice call out to you from the car window. A sudden clicking noise came from the lock on the door and it opened. A tall, lean, very familiar red headed man stepped out of the vehicle, his facial features heavy with shock, having almost killed you. He walked over to you when you didn't response, leaning down and placing his hands upon your shoulders. Coming eye to eye with you, he shook your shoulders lightly.

"(Name)?.."

_When you see it on my face, _

_Don't let it shake you_

No answer. You only stared into his eyes, a small blush forming upon your wet cheeks.

"Oh my, your soaking wet!"

He slid off his black jacket and draped it over your quivering shoulders. You respond by grabbing the front of it, pulling the sides in closer to your body. Your blushed deepened; the jacket still contained his lingering sent and warmth, to which you used to warm your cold body.

"Get in the car, I'll give you a ride home." Shuichi said sweetly, he beamed a small half smile at you before returning to his car and opened the door to the passenger side for you.

You just stood there, dumbfounded, in the rain, not sure how to respond to the man that stood before you. Here he was, no more than feet away, the young man- since you had net him- you had always dreamed about and secretly wished he would have noticed you.

You cast your eyes downward to look at your feet; a trickle of water ran down the side of your face. "You don't have to do this Mr. Minamino."

"Nonsense! I almost ran you over, the least I can do would be to give you a ride home. Come on, hop in."

_When you see it on my face, _

_Don't let it shake you._

You nodded briefly before you walked over to the car and sat down into the passenger seat.

"Thank you." You gleamed up at him, a smile forming upon your soaked face; the cold suppressing your blush from getting any darker.

"Don't mention it." He replied and closed the door. He made his way over to the driver side and hopped in; he fumbled with his keys in his pocket for only a moment before pulling them out and placing the car key into the ignition, he gave a twist of the key and started the engine.

"So where too?" He asked, tilting his head to look at you. His green eyes staring into your (color) ones.

"Um... 1046 Hana Drive, South West."

"Right away me lady." He gave a handsome chuckle as the car began to move.

You just sat there for what it seemed like hours, watching the wipers move from side to side. An awkward silence over took the both of you and all that could be heard was the steady drone of the engine as the car sped down the street.

_I know better than to try and _

_Take you with me._

"So..." Shuichi cleared his throat, his eyes never moving off the wet road before him. "How was your week?"

"Good. I've been a little tired but I'm fine." You replied awkwardly, trying to maintain small talk.

"Well that's good."

Another minute or two went by without a word being uttered and you felt yourself grow uncomfortable. You sighed and placed your head upon the cool window, watching as the rain moved in paths down the outside.

"We shouldn't be long now." He stated as he moved the stirring wheel, turning left onto Maple Road, a street only two blocks away from yours.

"There is something in my left coat pocket for you. I wanted to give it to you in person." He said calmly, glancing at you from the corner of his eyes.

_I know better than to try and _

_Take you with me._

You turned your head to look at him questionably and then looked down to the bottom of his jacket. The jacket was to big for you and went will past your waist, the bottom of it was sprawled out around the seat you were sitting on. You gently tugged on the side of it, pulling the left pocket closer to you so you can tuck your hand inside. You ducked your hand into the pocket and grabbed a hold of what it felt like a worn book. You wondered for a brief moment why he was giving it to you, that is until you pulled it out.

Your eyes instantly widen almost to the size of saucers upon seeing just what it was... It was your Diary!

_'Oh god... I hope he didn't read it...'_ You thought as your body began to grow limp from embarrassment, your cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"I didn't know you still kept a diary, I thought most people were into blogs now. Anyways, I think we are here. The red-head man sunk a glance at you before, pulling up the driveway to your small white bungalow you shared with a couple roommates.

_You're beautiful_

_Just the way you are_

"Well I guess I'm old fashion!" You chirped awkwardly and snapped your head away from his potent gaze in attempt to hide the your fierce blush upon your face; you frantically searched for the door handle.

"Thank you for the ride and the coat by the way." You muttered and opened the door, placing one of your soaked sneaker feet upon to the cold wet ground below. It stopped raining for now, at least that was something that was going in your favour. You were about the leave the car before you felt a firm hand grab at your (pale/dark/etc) arm gently.

"Wait, there is something I need to talk to you about. Do you have a minute?"

_And I love it all_

_Every line, and every scar_

You glanced at him, a hint of confusion flickered over your face before you gave a small nod, pulling your foot back inside the door and closing it.

Shuichi turned off the engine and then silence took it's place before he spoke. "I think I'm going to have you transferred to another classroom with another teacher."

You felt a sting of pain move through your chest. "What?... Why?" You asked, knowing perfectly well that he had read the... obscene things you had written in your diary about him. "...I'm sorry... if I said anythi-"

He shook his head, making his red locks fall over his built shoulders. A bright smile slowly forming upon his pale lips and he tilted his head to the side, laying it upon the front the window.

"It's just- I can't date the people I teach."

_And I wish that I could make you see_

Upon hearing those words you felt the air within your lungs get forcefully sucked out, making you numb with shock. "...What...?"

He chuckled lightly. "There is this place down of 48th street, it's not a big restaurant but they have the best burgers. I'll pick you up at eight, what do you say?"

_This is where you ought to be,_

Could this be true? The man you thought could never see you as nothing more than his student, was asking you out.

"Yes! I look forward to it!" You replied, grinning widely. "I'll go start getting ready right now!" You quickly opened the door and hopped out, closing the door hard behind you, completely forgetting you still had his coat over your shoulders.

_Come down to me._

He laughed loudly before turning on the engine to his car. He scrolled down the window. "Don't forget! Eight!" He said while he slowly moved out of your drive way.

"I won't! Hey! What about your jacket?!"

"Keep it!"

You couldn't help but grin as you watched him drive away. Maybe you weren't so invisible after all, you could even go to the lengths of saying that... for once in your life, you truly felt Beautiful.

_Come down to me._


	2. Chapter 2

You sat on your bed; your books sprawled out across your bed arbitrarily. You groaned and set your book down on your bed. You couldn't pay attention today if someone paid you a million dollars. All you could think about all day was the rumors that had been spreading around the school like wild fire. Shuichi Minamino, the most sought out male at your high school, and his girlfriend Anya who was the captain of the cheer squad, were fighting. It was odd to hear this. The dream couple had never fought before in their entire relationship. And being Shuichi's best friend and next door companions since childhood, you thought that you would have been the first one to hear if anything bad was going on between the teen and the love of his life. You sighed. It wasn't a secret to anyone but Mr. Shuichi Minamino himself about how much you liked the boy. You were close friends with Yusuke's girlfriend Kayko, and the two of you talked almost every night, whether it is by phone, text, or IM.

You sighed again, this time more heavily as you pulled your curtains open, and noticed that Shuichi's shades had been pulled open, and his window was opened slightly. You smiled at the dimly light window. Sometimes when you couldn't sleep at night, you would crawl out of your window and sit on the ledge that protruded from your window. You spent most of your sleepless nights there, just star gazing and sketching. But occasionally you were lucky enough to catch glimpses of Shuichi's sleeping form. You knew that this seemed slightly stalker-ish, but you were just happy to sit there and watch him. You weren't a pervert by any means. You never watched him when he was in his room after bathing or while he was changing. You only watched him sleep. There was something different in him when he was peacefully sleeping.

Seeing as you knew Yusuke and Kayko, you had come, in one way or another, to learn about Shuichi's hidden past. He, of course, hadn't a clue that his dimwitted friend had let the proverbial cat out of the bag. Yusuke literally begged you not to tell. You weren't sure why you agreed to it, making Yusuke's life a living hell was your forte, but you did. At first Shuichi's secret bothered you. Not only was he a host to a demon spirit, one body with two souls, but he had lied to you. Every time he disappeared he had put his life in danger, and you were blissfully unaware. You waited for his return patiently with no idea of the real peril your best friends life had been in.

You were so preoccupied with your thoughts and musings that you hadn't even noticed when Shuichi appeared in the window across from you. It wasn't until you happened to look up that you caught sight of the red head. He was on the phone pacing back and forth. You watched him curiously. Very rarely did the red head ever lose his temper, but you could tell that his patience's was wearing thin with whoever he was on the phone with. And if you didn't know better, you could have sworn that you saw golden flecks within his emerald green orbs. You watched as he dropped into his desk chair and rested his head within his hand that hadn't been holding the phone. You sat on your desk top, Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me played lightly in the background. When he had finally hung up the phone, he just sat there. It was a long moment before he realized that someone had been staring at him. He looked up and blinked a few times. You just smiled and waved. He smiled in return, but you could tell that he didn't really mean it. You looked around and picked up your sketch book, turning to a blank page you scribbled quickly.

'Trouble with the Missus?' You flashed the note at the red head who stared for a moment before finding a note book.

'A misunderstanding.' He replied.

'Women… Wanna talk?' You smiled when you saw him chuckle.

'Not tonight, I just need some time to think.' He smiled apologetically.

'Sure no problem. I'm here for you, you know that right?' you shrugged lightly, but couldn't conceal the worry within your eyes. A gentle look crossed his beautiful face.

'I know.' You nodded before climbing off your desk and closed the curtains.

Kurama watched your window with soft eyes as he sighed heavily; raking his fingers threw his crimson locks. His emerald orbs glued to his desk as his girlfriends words played threw his head.

"If you love me Shuichi, you will stop being friends with that (Name) right this moment!" Anaya shrieked, stomping her foot.

"I will not stop being friends with her because you're being paranoid. I've known her longer than you and you do not have the right to ask me such things." Kurama said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh so I see how it is. I guess it's over then."

"That's not what I mean, and you know it!" Kurama spoke. He could feel Youko's anger coursing, as well as his own.

"Then how do you mean it Shuichi! I've the way that she looks at you! If you really love me as much as you say you do, you would do what I ask. If you don't stop being friends with her then were through!" Anaya screamed. Kurama sighed in an attempt to keep his anger at bay.

"I've got to go, it's getting late." He stated bitterly.

"Goodnight Shuichi. I love you." she said.

"Yeah" with that he hung up.

Kurama felt tears begin to form in his eyes. Never in his life had he ever thought that he would be in the position he was in now. He indeed loved Anaya with all of his heart, but at the same time, he couldn't picture his life without you in it. Anya had accused him of having feeling for you, which he couldn't outright deny. Because for as long has he could remember, you had always held a dear place in his heart. He couldn't and wouldn't say that he was in love with you, but what he would allow himself to say was that you were very precious to him. He would do anything to protect you, even if it meant denying his feelings for you. That's why it was so easy for him to be with Anaya. Although he did love her, he could easily see himself with or without her. After a brief pause, Anaya flipped and demanded the end of your friendship.

But he had to protect you no matter what.

Kurama rested his head on his desk, his unshed tears falling without warning.

Youko growled.

'I'm really not in the mood for this right now.' Kurama bit back, feeling irritated with his other self.

**'It's obvious that you love (Name); that we love (Name).'**

'How many times have I told you? I love Anaya. (Name) is my best friend.' Kurama tried to defend. Youko scoffed.

**'You LOVE Anaya, but you are IN LOVE with (Name). Face it. That's why you lie to Anaya with such ease. But when it comes (name), you can't stand it.'** Youko crossed his arms defiantly.

'That's none of your business.' Kurama stated.

**'None of my business?"** Youko growled.

'I am going to bed now." Kurama said, standing up and getting ready for bed.

* * *

You collapsed to your bed with a heavy sigh. You felt horrible. Why? Because you were happy that there was a possibility that Kurama and Anaya would break up. You were ecstatic. And that made you feel horrible. The worst you have felt in your entire life. Because you were in love with him. You were head over heels in love with him. You set your arm over your eyes. This situation was so bitter sweet. The sad bit? You would wake up tomorrow as if nothing is wrong. You would walk to school and pretend not to know his secret; you would forget your love for the sake of friendship. You would call him Shuichi, even though you longed to speak his true name.

After all, there is no way that he felt the same way.

There was no way.

You turned on your side and hugged your pillow close, trying to forget everything. You prayed and hoped that you would find peace and sleep sometime soon. You knew that Kurama would be waiting at your door at seven o'clock sharp, your mother would let him in and they would share polite words while you dressed. Occasionally Kurama would surprise you with your favorite sugary treat. You groaned, pressing your arm harder against your face. Damn it. Damn him. Why was this so hard!

Chancing a glance at the clock you noticed that the time read 2:30 A.M. You stared dully at the clock for a long time, watching the minutes tick by slowly when suddenly your window burst open and a cool burst of air flushed threw the window. You sat up, fear racing through your body.

"Don't be scared young one." A deep masculine voice spoke.

"Okay, first of I am (Age), and who the hell?" You said backing up until your back was against the wall at the head of your bed. The man chuckled lightly.

"You have always intrigued me young one. My silly human counterpart can keep denying his feelings all he wants. I, on the other hand, fully intend to express my feelings for you in any way possible." The being that stepped out of the shadows could only be described as a god. His long silver hair cascaded down his shoulders and past his waist. His features were soft and masculine, reminding you much of Kurama. He stood well over six foot tall, his height daunting. His gold eyes flickered with amusement and anticipation, his silver fox ears twitching slightly.

"Y-Youko?" you breathed out. The golden eyed god seemed taken back.

"How do you know my name, young one?"

"Good guess?" You managed to shrug. Unable to look at him any longer, you looked down, your hands fiddling with your blankets.

"Young one…." Youko warned tilting your face up. You shrieked and fell from your bed, landing on the floor with a harsh thud, smacking the back of your head against your bed side table. Tears formed in your eyes as you rubbed the sore spot tenderly. Youko blinked, and then began to laugh. You couldn't help but glare heatedly at the Fox.

"No one invited you!" You snapped. Youko soon stopped and stared at you in amusement.

"Do I need to be?" He said, walking over to the side of the bed that you were now occupying the floor of. A mad blush dashed across your cheeks.

"Of course you do! You can't just burst into someone's room unannounced!" You stated, trying your best to straighten out. Youko laughed as he scooped you up into his arms. You squeaked and held his neck tightly, your eyes as wide as saucers.

"W-what are you doing?" You yelped, a light blush crossing your cheeks.

"Nothing young one." After a long moment he set you down on your bed. His golden eyes piercing threw you (Color) orbs like a hot knife through butter. You shrunk back, feeling exposed and vulnerable.

"I have a name, you know? It's (Name)." You pouted, looking away from him once more. Youko smiled lightly.

"(Name)." He repeated. Suddenly he felt very tired. Without warning he crawled into the bed next to you. Your face turned 10 shades of red.

"What are you doing!?" He yawned lightly and reached over; taking your wrist he pulled you close to him, cuddling you softly. Your face heated up, and if you weren't mistaking, the fox demon sounded like he was purring.

"Rest now, young one, before you know it, morning will be here." he murmured, burring his face in the side of your neck.

You had to admit, you felt uncomfortable. Youko hadn't quite been what you expected. He was very demanding and pushy and you could tell he was used to getting what he wanted. So what happens when he wants "something" from you? Pushing that thought from your mind, somehow you felt relaxed within the stoic males' arms. The scent of roses filled the air, and the sound of youko's purr seemed to lull you to the edge of sleep.

"Yusuke told me…" you murmured before your eyes closed. Youko knew you had fallen asleep soon after by the pattern of your breath and the beat of your heart. A soft smile crossed his lips as he took in your sent. It was an odd intoxicating aroma that called to him.

"Someday soon young one, you will be by my side for the rest of eternity." he whispered huskily, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

The next morning you woke feeling calm and relaxed. You knew that you hadn't been asleep for very long; the sun barely peaking threw the windows. Someone had closed the widows, you noticed. You wondered if it could have been Youko.

Speaking of said demon…

You turned ever so carefully and noted that Youko had no longer been in your bed. You couldn't help but pout. Your bed felt so alone without him there, and as much as you hated to admit it, you felt safe with him there. The scent of roses still lingered in the air, and you guess that it hadn't been long since he had left. You sighed contently with a small smile on your face. Hugging your pillow close to you, you close your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kurama awoke the next morning, his body sore and stiff. His sleep was dreamless for the most part. Flashes of your face appeared in his mind. You looked frightened at first, and he vaguely remembered your voice. He couldn't remember much, but your sent filled his senses in an elating whirlwind. Kurama groaned and forced his eyes to open. When he had finally forced himself to look at the clock, he noticed that the time was a little after five in the morning. Knowing sleep was useless, he got up to begin his day. After showering and getting dressed in his school uniform, he set off to make breakfast for the members of his house. While he cooked, he found his mind wandering to you. Your laugh echoed through his ears and your smile flashed before his eyes.

"Shuichi!" he heard his mother's voice break into his thoughts. He looked up startled as his mother rushed over and pushed her son from the stove, putting out the small fire that had began in the pan he had been cooking in.

"What's gotten into you?" Shori scolded as she took over the meal.

"I'm sorry mother; I've got a lot on my mind." He said with a smile of sorts. Shori sighed as she looked over at her son worried.

"Have a fight with (Name)?" she said with concern lacing her words. Kurama stared in shock. Not that his mother had asked the question, but that she had assumed it had to do with you.

"No, we did not have a fight." He told her, looking down at the ground. After a long moment Shori set two plates of food on the table and smiled gently at her son.

"Good. I really don't think we could handle another heartbroken Shuichi around here." She looked over at her son with a concerned glance. Kurama looked at her long and hard, waiting for an explanation.

"You don't remember?" Shori said in disbelief. Kurama just shook his head "no" before joining his mother at the table.

"When you were eleven you and (Name) had a pretty serious fight. It was over (Name)'s new boyfriend; you were so angry and jealous. It was so bad that it keep you and her from speaking for quite some time. It was about ten months that you two refused to speak to one another. During that time you became moody and irritable. I had never seen you so upset over someone before. It wasn't until her boyfriend broke up with her that you started talking to her again." Kurama couldn't help but feel guilty as he remembered what had happened.

_Young Shuichi kicked a ball around his back yard, his hands shoved deep into his pockets in an obviously irritated mood. It wasn't until he heard someone sobbing that he stopped kicking the ball and looked around. It was a soft, silent cry, but his sensitive ears picked up on the sound with easy, following the sound to the next back yard, he had found what he was looking for. _

_You sat under the large walnut tree in your back yard, your head buried deep within your knees. Your hair fell in messy bouts around your shoulders, and your skirt was crinkled and messed up. He hesitated for a few moments before he walked over to you and hugged you. Even as you tried to pull away, he just held you. When you were no longer able to fight him, you collapsed into his arms and just sobbed. He held you for a good hour or more, until you finally drifted off into a light sleep…_

Kurama sat in silence, the memory flooding back into his mind. He couldn't believe that he had almost forgotten that. It was truly the first and only time he had been jealous in his whole life. Staring down at the table for a few moments, he decided that he should be on his way.

"Thank you mother, I should be going." He stood up, kissed his mother on the cheek, and left for school. When he reached your house, he was surprised to find that you had already left.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, but she left quite some time ago. She seemed distracted by something." Your mother said, rubbing the back of her head.

"That's quite alright Mrs. (L. Name)." Kurama smiled and bowed lightly. A bit of worry and apprehension filled Kurama as he started his walk to school. You had never been out of bed this early. He could even feel Youko's worry.

'I'm sure she can take care of herself…' Kurama thought, pushing his worry aside.

* * *

You yawned lightly as you sat at a corner booth. Your eyes were half closed when your cell phone began to ring. You glanced at it casually; noticing Kayko's number, blinking a few times you flipped it open.

"Hey where are you?" You said.

"What are you talking about?" Kayko said slight concern in her voice. You, un-amused, sighed lightly.

"You asked me to meet you at Kildee's over an hour ago. Where are you?" You bit.

"(Name) I didn't ask you. Are you okay?" She said. You grumbled lightly.

"Just fine. Talk to you later Kay." You hung up the phone and growled.

"Waiting for someone?" You looked up to peer into the silvery grey eyes of some man you had never met before.

"Mmm? No, I'm on my way out." You said with a small smile. He frowned.

"But I've only just got here." He said. Your eyes narrowed a bit.

"If you would excuse me, I should really get going." You stood up and gathered your stuff. You quickly pushed your way through the crowd of people in the coffee shop and made your way down the sidewalk, feeling as if someone was following you.

It was days like this that you cursed the school uniforms. . .

* * *

Kurama was beyond worried. When you didn't show up to school he could feel his anxiety rise. You had never missed a day of school for as long as he knew you. Give or take a few days when you were really sick, and he knew you hadn't been seeing as you had left early this morning. So where were you?

"Hello Shuichi." Anya said, leading against his desk. He blinked a few times, and then looked up to meet Anaya's piercing brown eyes.

"Anaya." She seemed taken aback by his informal greeting and pouted slightly.

"We need to talk." She said, placing her hands on her hips.

"It would seem that we do." He said, standing up, briskly walking out the door. Anaya stood stunned for a moment, before she followed close behind.

Kurama walked all the way to the court yard, trying his best to ease his worried mind. He knew why Anaya wanted to talk to him, and to be frank, he could really careless. Right now all that was on his mind was that, for all intensive purposes, you were missing.

"Shuichi are you-"

"I think we should break up." Kurama said, turning towards Anaya as she walked up behind him. She faltered in her step, her eyes wide.

"But I-"

"I'm sorry Anaya, but as much as I love you, my heart belongs to someone else. Even if she doesn't except me or love me in return, my heart will always belong to her. I really am sorry." He said, bowing his head slightly. Anya's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Its (Name), isn't it?" She managed to choke out. Kurama nodded his head slightly. Anaya shook her head and laughed, her tears falling from her eyes.

"I should have guessed…" she took in a deep breath. Walking over, she took his hands in hers; he looked up. Although her eyes were watery with tears and there were mascara streaks on her cheeks, there was no hatred behind her kind eyes.

"I can't blame you. (Name) is a very special person." She lifted his hands to her lips and placed a soft kiss upon their tops. "Just promise me that we can still be friends." Kurama smiled and hugged her softly.

"Of course."

"Shuichi!" Your voice shrieked. It was barely an echo in his ears, but there was no mistaken. Kurama pushed Anaya back and looked around, a wild look in his eyes.

"Shuichi, is everything alright?" Anaya said, looking around for whatever he was looking for.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Kurama said and before she had a chance to respond, he was gone.

* * *

You panted lightly. Somehow you had managed to get yourself lost. You had been running for what seemed like hours, and no matter which way you turned, things just seemed to get even more confusing. Slowing down to a walk and looked around wearily. You were surrounded by trees and the path you had been on began to disappear. You didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad but all you knew was that you had to keep moving. You could still sense someone following you, and when you looked around, you caught sight of two people hiding in the bushes watching you intently.

Dear gods, what have you gotten yourself into now?

Picking up the pace once more, you began to slip your shoes off, preparing yourself to run once again. You knew taking your shoes off was probably a bad idea but you knew that you would be able to run faster without the constraining flats the school required you to wear. Getting 'ready to make a mad dash away from the creepy people in the shadows, you were shocked when someone seized your arms. Wide eyed and frightened, you thrashed around, dropping your bag in the process.

"Aw now, is that any way to treat an old friend?" The silvery grey eyed male from earlier smiled, flashing you a toothy grin.

"Let go of me you cretin! I can assure you that I have nothing of use to you." You said trying to free your arms from his grip. With you firm in grip he leaned down and examined your sketch pad. He smiled wide once more, his fangs shimmering in the dim light,

"I was planning on killing you and eating your heart, but this is so much better. Oh my dear, you will be of great use to us." He nodded to one of his companions', and then your world went dark.

* * *

Kurama was beyond furious now. He had been searching for you damn near all day, and his heart sank even farther every moment that you were gone. He could tell in his heart that something was wrong. You were in trouble and no matter what he did; he couldn't seem to find you. The sun had begun to fall below the horizon line mixing the sky with various colors of red, orange and blue. The first thing he did was contact Yusuke to see if you were with them. When Yusuke had said no and asked why, he became a panicked mess quickly. You had always been the little sister he never wished he had. And when Kayko found out by default, she had almost instantly burst into tears and spilled her guts about your earlier conversation. Kurama had sent everyone in different directions in search of you so that they could cover more ground at a quicker pace.

Even Hiei volunteered to help by using his Jagan eye. But so far there had been no luck in finding you. Kurama sighed lightly as he collapsed on a park bench, completely exhausted. He slumped over defeated, when he caught sight of something. It was your school bag, he was sure of it. He stood up quickly and walked over to your bag. Your school work and random bits of paper blew away with the wind. It wasn't until he came to your sketchbook that he had stopped, his blood running cold. There on the ground was a picture of him and his demon self standing right next to him. Youko Kurama was written across the top in your elegant hand writing. Written across the picture in what was unmistakably blood was a simple message.

Youko Kurama,

If you want the girl back, come and find her.

Kurama growled like a feral animal. Youko's power surged as Kurama stood to his feet, his eyes an odd mixture of emerald green and gold.

**'If one hair on her head is harmed I swear-'**

'Calm yourself Youko. We will find her, and she will be okay. Hiei?'

(Hn…?) Hiei responded quickly.

'I need you to find the others and meet me at Cherry Blossume Park immediately.'

* * *

You groaned you head pounding and your stomach feeling nauseous. You could feel something hot and sticky falling down the side of your face. When you went to investigate, you quickly found that your hands had been tied and bound. Groaning lightly, you tried to open your eyes. You knew, if nothing else, you had to keep yourself awake.

"Well this is boring." The grey eyed male said, tearing the flesh from some poor helpless animal.

"We should just kill her, I'm hungry!" Another male's voice boomed, echoing through the trees. A few birds cawed and fled into the air.

"You ugly Ogre, if we do that, then Youko will never show up!" A younger male hissed.

"Who are you calling an Ogre you damn brat!"

"Oh wow, stupid too!" The younger male cackled.

"Oh, that's it! Get back here you damn Imp!" Even though your head protested, you couldn't help but open your eyes wide as the earth shook. You couldn't believe what you saw. Before your eyes was a male figure that stood eight feet tall, his skin a sickening green. With every step he took, the earth shook as if there was an earthquake. Then your eyes fell to the other. With speed you had never seen before, the obviously younger male zoomed threw the tree tops, the giant man swatting at him heatedly. You couldn't get a good look at him, but from what you could see….was that a tail?

"That's enough!" The silver eyed male said. "It would seem that our guest is awake." He stood up and brushed himself off, before turning his attentions to you. You shivered under his piercing stare and shrunk back as far as you could.

"Oh my dear, don't be scared. We're not going to kill you…Yet." He smiled, bearing his fangs. You felt yourself tremble at his words. His eyes promised much pain, and you didn't like the way he kept eyeing you.

"I-I don't care what you d-do to me, but leave Kurama alone." You bit back, trying your best to keep your fear at bay. Before you could even blink, you felt a hand across your cheek. Tears stung your eyes as you felt small trickles of blood leaving your mouth.

"Pathetic humans. You think you are so grand." The man's eyes glowed sliver. "Such children, yet so arrogant. Some beings have been on this earth more than 10,000 years." He sighed, lifting your chin so that you looked him in the eyes.

"But that, those looks in your eyes right there. That's why I love you humans, the pure hatred and fear behind those (color) orbs. I will give you one thing. Every emotion you're pathetic breed emits is so pure and strong. I just love it." He laughed as brought your face closer to his. "I can't wait to make you scream." You thrashed around as he brought his lips down on yours, and then began licking the blood from the corners of your mouth, then he turned his attention to your lips. It wasn't until one of his companions let out an earth splitting scream, that he stopped his assault on your mouth.

"You would do best to move away from her." Kurama said his teeth clenched in anger. Yusuke stood by his side, his eyes burning with hatred.

"We've got the big stupid one; you take care of (Name)." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles. Your captor chuckled lightly.

"Did that," he nodded towards you, "-make you mad Youko Kurama?" Kurama said nothing. He kept his eyes on you. Your eyes were glazed over and the pain and fear that you were feeling emanated from your body. Kurama re-focused his eyes on the male before him, his anger and hatred redirected towards your captor. As much as he didn't want you to witness this, he knew it was inevitable. Releasing his Rose Whip, he glared.

"Let's get this over with..."

As much as you would have like to see your captor get his just deserts, you couldn't force your eyes open any longer. Your head hurt so badly and your vision had been blurry at best.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a moment…' you thought, not able to register much else. You felt yourself at the edge of sleep when someone shook you lightly.

"(Name), I need you to open your eyes." Kurama's strong voice said. Your mind was hazy, but you held onto his voice as if your life depended on it, which it may as well have.

"Kurama?" You spoke softly. Kurama froze for a moment.

"Yes (Name), please open your eyes." He spoke as he leaned you over his lap, un-binding your hands.

"I can't, I'm so tired and my head hurts." You whined.

"I know, that's why I need you to show me those beautiful (color) eyes of yours." He pulled you into his lap, and caressed your hair lightly, rubbing small circles on your pressure points. The pain in your head eased slightly. Clinging to the feeling of Kurama holding you, you opened your eyes ever so slightly.

"That's my girl." Kurama smiled lightly. But no sooner had you opened your eyes fully and a wave of light hit your eyes, another wave of nausea hit you.

"How long have you know?" He whispered softly.

"About a year." You said, leaning your head against his chest.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I figured you would tell me when you were ready." You shrugged lightly, hiding your face within Kurama's shirt, trying to hide the blush that crept up on your cheeks. Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as he buried his nose in the side of your neck, breathing deeply.

"I thought I was going to lose you…." He whispered softly into your shoulder. You lifted your head slightly to peer at him .

"I love you Youko Kurama." You smiled softly. He looked up in shock those flecks of gold appearing within his eyes again.

"We love you too (Name)." He smiled wide, placing a soft kiss upon your forehead. He nuzzled the side of your neck again, which caused you to giggle. "Now let me get you home so I can show you just how much I love you." He purred seductively into your ear.

"Kurama!" You squeaked, a deep blush covering your cheeks. Kurama laughed lightly, enjoying the sound of his true name coming from your lips.

"Geeze, get a room!" Yusuke yelled, which caused your blush to deepen, if that was even possible.


End file.
